The present invention relates generally to operations performed and equipment utilized in conjunction with subterranean wells and, in an embodiment described herein, more particularly provides well instrumentation, logging, monitoring and control using webservers.
In many situations it is advantageous to be able to remotely monitor and control aspects of a subterranean well. For example, well tools positioned in the well might be operated without requiring intervention into the well and without requiring the use of certain equipment, such as pumps, to apply pressure to the tools, etc. Well conditions might be monitored at a remote location, so that personnel do not have to physically travel to the well, and so that well data is available when needed at any location. Complex and/or hazardous operations, such as drill stem tests, might be monitored and controlled by a person or persons having special expertise in these operations at a remote location. These are but a few of the advantages of remotely monitoring and controlling a well.
Past attempts to provide such remote monitoring and control have only gone so far. That is, these attempts have fallen short of the goal of providing world-wide access to well data and to the tools needed to actually control equipment at the well. For example, some attempts to provide remote well monitoring and control have required that an operator utilize a specially configured control terminal which communicates via a proprietary system, etc.
What is needed is a well monitoring and control system which enables an operator anywhere in the world to monitor well data and/or to control equipment at the well using readily available facilities, such as a standard computer or terminal and a connection to the Internet or other network. A similar system might also be used to perform well tool diagnostics or other operations.
In carrying out the principles of the present invention, in accordance with an embodiment thereof, a well monitoring and control system is provided which utilizes the Internet or other network to permit remote monitoring and control of aspects of the well. A webserver included in a well tool supports a website accessible by an operator having a connection to the Internet or other network.
In one aspect of the present invention, a well tool is provided that includes a sensor and/or an actuator. The sensor and/or actuator is connected to a webserver of the tool. The webserver is connected to a network. If a sensor is used, signals generated by the sensor are accessible at a remote location via the network. If an actuator is used, the actuator is controllable from the remote location via the network.
Multiple well tools may be used in a well, in which case each well tool may include a webserver and a sensor and/or actuator. The well tools may be independently monitored and/or controlled via a network connected to the webserver.
In another aspect of the present invention, surface equipment associated with a well may be monitored and/or controlled from a remote location using a system provided herein. An item of surface equipment may include a webserver connected to a sensor and/or actuator. The webserver is connected to a network. If a sensor is used, signals generated by the sensor are accessible at a remote location via the network. If an actuator is used, the actuator is controllable from the remote location via the network.
In yet another aspect of the present invention, logging tools may be monitored and/or controlled from a remote location using a system provided herein. A logging tool may include a webserver connected to a sensor and/or actuator. The webserver is connected to a network. If a sensor is used, signals generated by the sensor are accessible at a remote location via the network. If an actuator is used, the actuator is controllable from the remote location via the network.
In still another aspect of the present invention, a well tool may be tested from a remote location using a system and method provided herein. A webserver of the tool is connected to a network. One or more sensors may sense fluid properties proximate the tool and/or sense the position of one or more structures of the tool, etc. The webserver and sensors are connected to a test control module, which is also connected to one or more items of test equipment. The item of test equipment maybe operated remotely, for example, to apply pressure to the tool, via the network.
In a further aspect of the present invention, various methods may be utilized for communicating between the webserver and the network. A fiber optic line, a wireline, acoustic telemetry or a satellite uplink may serve as a part of a communication path between the webserver and the network. If a fiber optic line is used, the present invention provides a cable uniquely suited for use in a subterranean well.